


The Montague Street Doctor

by Ulffy



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: BAMF John, Cover Art, Fanart, John is a Saint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 00:09:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulffy/pseuds/Ulffy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another cover for 'The Montague Street doctor' this time done with the amazing and lovely The_Circus. We put our heads together and smithed out the one that she imagined for her story. It was fun, and educating and did I mention fun?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Montague Street Doctor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Circus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Circus/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Montague Street Doctor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/451919) by [The_Circus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Circus/pseuds/The_Circus). 




End file.
